thanking of you
by yusa-chan
Summary: Perda? O que se faz quando a pessoa amada, não estava mas com agente. Chorar, gritar, sofrer ou tentar sobreviver? Apesar da dor a vida continua, mas sempre a lembrança a assombra
1. Fim ou Inicio?

Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem

E a musica é da Katy Perry Thanking of you

* * *

><p>Espero que gostem! É a primeira vez que escrevo em cima de uma musica.<p>

Boa leitura

* * *

><p>Thanking of you<p>

_Comparações são facilmente feitas,  
>uma vez que você prova a perfeição<br>como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore  
>eu peguei a mais suculenta<br>e eu ainda tenho a semente_

Porque sempre que fecho meus olhos, me perco na escuridão?

E sempre quando ele me toca imagino que é você?

Porque cada beijo sinto gosto dos seus lábios na minha boca?

A cada sonho é você que aparece

Cada suplica... Suspiro... Arrepio... Medo... Incerteza... Sempre me levam de volta a você.

Olhar para escuridão é sentenciar minha morte, estar na solidão é indolor. Já estou acostuma com ela, mas pensar em você significa sofrer me perder na dor. Lembrar de você é pedir para morrer, mas creio que já estou morta há muito tempo. A dor há muito tempo tem sido minha companheira

Dormir ao lado dele, aceitar suas caricias faz-me sentir suja. Porém, ao lado dele sinto-me mais perto de você. É errado! Eu sei que é! Mas só assim no meio desse sentimento louco, desvairado é que consigo sobreviver junto com a minha lucidez, se é que tenho uma.

Aos poucos sinto que estou me perdendo dentro da minha própria mente. Sinto que daqui a pouco meu corpo não terá força para continuar. Tentei continuar, mas sem você tudo tornasse tão difícil... Bem ou mal ainda consigo me levantar de manhã.

Se você estivesse aqui comigo, talvez muitas coisas poderiam ser diferentes

_Você disse 'siga em frente'  
>para onde vou?<br>Eu acho que o segundo melhor  
>é tudo que eu vou conhecer<em>

Eu não me sentiria mal comigo mesma, não iria procurar nos braços de outro o que você me dava de bom grato... Amor queria que você estivesse aqui, minha cama sem você se torna vazia e o edredom frio, era seu corpo que me aquecia nas noites geladas

Eu juro que tentei te esquecer, mas é impossível. Eu provei o que era de melhor e deixei escapar por minhas mãos, agora sinto que uma parte de mim se foi... Percebo minha dor aumentando cada vez mais, só lembranças me fazem sentir um pouco viva, porém ultimamente nem elas tem sido suficientes.

Nem sei mais quantas lagrimas derramei por você, mas não me arrependo de nenhuma delas. Creio que de certa forma elas fazem parte de mim, não sou nenhum tipo de masoquista, contudo o tempo me vez mudar em alguns sentidos

Mas algo não mudou...

Sempre que fecho meus olhos você vem na minha mente, penso em você a cada minuto e cada segundo do dia... Você se tornou minha obsessão, reconheço que muitas escolhas que tomei não foram sábias, mas com certeza a pior delas foi ter deixado ir

Segui em frente, mesmo pensando e chorando por você, tentei de diversas formas em encontrar uma maneira de retirar você do meu coração, mas no final não consegui. O segundo lugar nunca é o bastante, mas sem você ao meu lado é a única coisa que irei conhecer.

Pois o primeiro lugar sempre será seu, você foi minha maldição, meu erro mais doce, meu capricho, meu amor. Você foi tudo que sempre quis e tudo que nunca quis.

Você era o melhor, meu veneno!

_Porque quando eu estou com ele  
>eu estou pensando em você<br>pensando em você  
>o que eu faria se<br>você fosse o tal  
>que estava passando a noite<br>ah, eu queria que eu  
>estivesse olhando nos seus olhos<em>

A noite chega e, eu choro me perco nos lençóis de seda espalhados sobre a cama, já não tem mais seu cheiro, é uma pena! Quando ele chega fechos meus olhos, quem sabe tudo não passasse de um pesadelo?

Errado.

Ele me toca, sinto _suas_ mãos, enquanto sua língua desliza sobre minha pele, sinto _seu _gosto na minha boca. Quando seus lábios me beijam, imagino que é _você_ que me beija e sussurro seu nome, mas ao abrir os olhos, suspiro cansada, ao perceber que não é você ali, que nunca mais você iria tocar

No meio da noite, me afasto dele com repulsa, me sentindo suja e imunda.

Olha para a lua e ela me lembra você, apesar do tempo ainda lembro do seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua pele sub a luz da lua, e maneira que me fazia arrepia, das suas palavras sem nexo ao meu ouvido, que me fazia sempre corar

Já não coro mais! Uma parte minha morreu quando você foi.

Queria mais tempo contigo.

Queria estar contigo. Deleitar-me em seus braços, gritar seu nome, sonhar contigo e adormecer com seus beijos juntos com meus suspiros e gemidos no seu ouvido, senti seu corpo sobre meu, suas mãos, sua língua, seu sabor.

E quando acordasse perdesse-me em seus olhos, seus olhos como sinto falta deles! O arrepio que sempre sentia quando você me beijava e a forma que você me olha enquanto me vestia, com aquele olhar cheio de luxuria e segundas intenções e um sorriso malicioso, que me fazia delirar

_Você é como um verão indiano  
>no meio do inverno<br>como um doce duro  
>com uma surpresa no meio<br>como eu fico melhor?  
>Uma vez que eu provei do melhor?<br>Você disse que há  
>toneladas de peixes na água<br>então eu vou provar das águas_

Nunca mais senti aquela sensação. Com você tudo tinha sabor diferente.

Mesmo ele me tocando é sempre em você que penso, ele nunca será você. E eu nunca vou me saciar, nunca irei encontrar algo tão intenso como tive com você.

Meu amor por você ainda continua intacto, meu coração é só seu e sempre será.

Você foi um furacão que entrou em minha vida a deixando de pernas pro ar, me envolvendo junto com seu magnetismo, me deixando completamente a mercê sem pode me defender... Somente você, me fez perder a cabeça

Você foi à luz no meio da minha escuridão.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, me perdi na escuridão dos seus olhos, me tornei refém do seu amor.

Eu ainda te amo, acredito que seja eterno

Com o tempo a dor diminui e feridas se fecham, pelo menos é o que dizem. Isso é uma grande mentira, o tempo só fez minha dor aumentar, e com o tempo me acostumei com ela, já as feriadas? Elas se cicatrizaram, mas deixaram marcas, profundas marcas.

Penso que nunca irei me recuperar por completo, sempre haverá uma marca em minha. Uma cicatriz dentro de minha para nunca me esquecer de você,

Não a segundas chances no amor, e nem segundas opções

_Ele beijou meus lábios  
>eu provei da sua boca<br>ele me colocou para dentro  
>eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma<em>

Toda a noite quando ele termina e adormecesse em meus braços eu choro.

Esfrego meu corpo, esfolando minha pele sob a água para retirar qualquer vestígio dele sobre mim. Sei que o faço sofrer, mas nunca lhe prometi amor. Meu coração esta lacrado a sete chaves, quem sabe um dia volte a bater?

Meu corpo pode ser dele da maneira que ele quiser, mas meu coração?

Esse é só seu.

Talvez se arrancasse esse sentimento dentro do meu peito, seria mais fácil, viveria melhor, pelo menos a dor iria sumir, mas ao mesmo tempo; iria perder você, isso é intolerável, pelo menos em minhas lembranças você continua viva

Quando a dor tornasse insuportável olho para nossa fotografia já envelhecida pelo tempo, as lagrimas rolam pelo meu rosto ao ver que ela esta se desfazendo, mas seu rosto ainda continua intacto apesar das marcas do tempo.

Nos éramos duas crianças naquela foto tínhamos seis ou sente anos, ainda nem sabíamos o que significava a palavra amor, sinto falta da nossa inocência e dos nossos sonhos.

Você foi meu primeiro amor e único amor.

Até é engraçado pois parando para pensar você foi o primeiro em tudo, seus lábios foram os primeiro a me tocar como suas mãos, naquele tempo nem sabíamos direito o que estávamos fazendo agíamos por puro impulso, instinto

_Você é o melhor  
>e sim eu realmente me arrependo<br>como eu pude  
>deixar você ir<br>agora a lição está aprendida  
>eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada<br>ah eu achava que você devia saber..._

Mas no fim uma sombra atravessou nosso caminho, retirando você de mim. O ódio tomou conta do seu coração, me fazendo sofrer, partindo meu coração.

Sinto falta das nossas brigas, principalmente as pazes. Você me fazia gritar como louca nessas horas. Me torturava lentamente, me fazia implorar pelos seus beijos, suplicar pelo seu toque... Você era mal!

As brigas tornaram se constantes e o ciúme também, mas nunca deixamos de nos amar, o medo de perda era evidente, mesmo com as dificuldades conseguimos superar.

Faz dez anos.

Dez anos sem noticias.

Me pergunto se ainda pensa em mim? Da maneira que nos amamos, do jeito que nossos corpos se conheciam. E principalmente se ainda me ama.

Seus sentimentos continuam os mesmo que antes?

Pois os meus ainda permanecem iguais.

Não sei por onde você anda, se ainda esta vivo ou morto?

Se nesses anos todos você conheceu alguém?

Eu sei que sim.

Mas queria saber se ela te faz feliz como eu?

E quando você a beija se pensa em mim?

Quando ela te toca, você senti minhas mãos?

E quando ela sussurra seu nome é minha voz que você escuta?

_Porque quando eu estou com ele  
>eu estou pensando em você<br>pensando em você  
>o que eu faria se<br>você fosse o tal  
>que estava passando a noite<br>ah, eu queria que eu  
>estivesse olhando nos...<em>

Naquela época eu tinha apenas dezesseis e você dezessete, nosso amor era imaturo cheio de erros, mas era real. Quando foi embora, me prometeu que iria voltar e eu acreditei, e lhe esperei até as sakuras congelarem com tempo frio.

Inverno

Verão

Primavera

Outono

As estações passavam e nenhuma noticia sua chegava, o mais engraçado é que nunca deixei te esperar, sempre sonho que um dia irei te ver de novo...

Hoje faz dez anos, que você me disse adeus, e como sempre volta para aquela estação em que te vi pela ultimas vez, nesses anos ainda te espero e sei que sempre irei esperar

_Seus olhos,  
>olhando nos seus olhos<br>olhando nos seus olhos  
>ah você não vai andar?<br>Esbarrar a porta e ...  
>Me levar para longe?<br>Ah, sem mais erros  
>porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar.<em>

Rostos desconhecidos passavam por mim, a cada olhar meu coração bate mais forte tentando de algum modo de ver ali dentro daquela multidão.

Será que você irá voltar pra mim?

Amor eu ainda continuo te amando... Só penso em você, são seus olhos que tanto almejo

Será que você irá voltar pra mim?

E paro e olho, e me viro lentamente e...

?

* * *

><p>Não sou má ou nada do tipo. Deixei o final assim... para cada um criar seu final perfeito.<p>

Creio que toda a historia é assim, por isso que não mencionei nomes, exceto que a Hinata que narra a historia, mas quem ela ama, isso é outro assunto. Deixo para vocês decidirem quem é o amor dela e se ela irá encontra-lo.

Muito Obrigada por tudo. E espero que gostem.

Logo ire postar um novo capitulo de "Rosa Negra" já tá pronta só falta revisar... BEIJOS

yusa-chan


	2. Despedida

Olá a todos que acompanham minhas fanfics, durante um bom tempo fiquei sem postar nada o motivo foi que eu havia perdido minha senha e não estava recebendo nada pelo meu e-mail, então deixei de lado e comecei a escrever e postar em outro site.

Eventualmente acabei me desligando das minhas historias, mas hoje quando olhei a caixa de entrada do meu e-mail vi que tinha uma mensagem nova referente a uma fic minha "rosa negra", então decidi recomeçar o projeto de novo dês do inicio, de todas as fics que escrevi.

Mas eu não irei mais continuar postando aqui nesse site, para quem quiser deixarei aqui meu novo endereço a partir de segunda-feira já irei começar postar "rosa negra" "nascer do sol" "corações psicodélicos" e "thanking for you".

Eu sinto muito mesmo, e peço mil desculpas.

Aqui esta meu endereço novo

fanfiction /130150/

Atenciosamente yusa!


End file.
